


Walking in the Night

by idra



Series: 31 Days of Fic (August 2016) [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash, Unrequited, gen - Freeform, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve feels like he's missing something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fic for day 20. I'm almost caught up. 
> 
> Song for today is Heaven's Light from The Hunchback of Notre Dame

Steve sits on the balcony of his apartment and watches the couples walking together down below. He hates this new world. Not that it’s completely different but different enough that Steve feels out of place and like he doesn’t belong. Except for when he was with the Avengers, specifically when he was around Tony. 

He sighs and leans forward, arms on the banister of the balcony as he thinks about Tony and the rest of the Avengers. After the whole Ultron thing, Tony had left and Steve missed him. After training the new Avengers-- and finally tracking down Bucky and getting him the help he needed, thanks to Natasha-- Steve had needed to take a break from the whole super hero thing. Especially after he’d learned that Peggy had passed away. He’d gone to her funeral, with Sam and Natasha and Sharon and they’d said goodbye to the best woman Steve knew. After noticing that Sam and Sharon had been flirting pretty heavily, Steve had quietly left, not wanting either to feel like they had to worry about his opinion on their budding relationship. He’d tracked down Bucky and Natasha and told them he was going to disappear for a while and asked that they not look for him. Natasha had agreed, as long as he took a StarkPhone with him and kept it charged and on at all times, just in case. 

So, he’d gone to New York and found an apartment that overlooked Central Park. It wasn’t cheap, but every time he turned around, he’d found more and more money appearing in his bank account. He knows it’s Tony’s doing, but he doesn’t know how to get ahold of Tony to tell him to stop. He looks over at his cell phone and sighs. It had everyone’s phone numbers programmed in, including Rhodey, Pepper and Happy, but Tony’s wasn’t in there. 

He knows it’s only in his head as he shivers in the warm, summer breeze and he licks his lips. He’d hoped he’d see Tony flying over Manhattan, but he’s yet to see the Iron Man suit. Steve can’t help but wonder if Tony has given up Iron Man for good because of Pepper. He frowns and looks over the Park; he’ll never have what he wants. Even as he thinks it, he hears a familiar noise and looks to the sky. There’s the suit and it’s... Landing on Steve’s building? Steve frowns and heads through his apartment and up the stairs to the roof. Putting his hands on his hips, he raises an eyebrow as Tony steps out of the suit. “Tony, what are you doing here?” 

“Natasha told me where you were. What are you doing in New York? I would’ve thought you’d be with Bucky, basking in the love.”

“Bucky’s in a rehab center.” 

“He’s a drug addict?” 

“Not that kind of rehab center. For his arm. The metal one stopped working, so they’re trying to get what’s left of the arm to gain enough strength for a regular prosthesis.” 

“Pffft. He’s an Avenger, especially if he’s your boyfriend. I’ll build him something.”

“My...” Steve shakes his head, rolling his eyes. “He’s not my boyfriend. He’s Natasha’s boyfriend.”

“Oh.” Tony frowns. “I’m sorry I missed Aunt Peg’s funeral. I was in Indonesia at the Stark Industries headquarters over there, trying to settle some pretty big issues... And I didn’t find out until I was back. Why didn’t you text me or call me and tell me?” 

“I don’t have your number,” Steve murmurs.

“Oh.” Another frown graces Tony’s face, then he shrugs and sighs. “Oh well. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you. Aunt Peg was an amazing woman and she’ll be missed.” 

“Peggy was... She was the best.” He smiles at Tony. “What are you doing here, Tony?” 

“I... I went to the Training Facility. I missed you.” 

“I’ve missed you too,” Steve says, holding his hand out to Tony. 

Tony takes his hand, looking a little confused as Steve pulls him in and hugs him. “Let’s go get my number in your phone so you can reach me. For whatever, not just bad news or emergencies.” 

“So I can call you at two in the morning just to ask you what’s the best kind of coffee?” 

“Sure. I’ll probably be up anyhow,” Tony replies, grinning at Steve as he finally moves back from him. “Can I buy you dinner?” 

“How ‘bout I buy you dinner with all the money you keep depositing in my account?” 

“That’s not from me exactly,” Tony says as he follows Steve into the building. He turns, telling the suit to go into sentry mode before he hurries after Steve. “It’s licensing money.” 

“What?” 

“Your likeness is all over the place. Dad owned the rights; he left them to you, but since you weren’t around when he passed away, the rights came to me. I may not have gotten along with my dad most of the time, but we both agree that you are an amazing person and deserve the world. You definitely deserve to have the rights to your own likeness. All I’m doing is depositing the royalties for you.” 

Steve smiles a little. “Thank you. Well, then. Let me buy you dinner with all that money I earn just by letting people use my image?”

“No. I suggested it, I get to pay,” Tony says, grinning at Steve. 

“Fine. Be that way,” Steve says, smiling back. 

“I will.” Tony laughs as he grabs Steve’s phone once they’re in the apartment. He adds his phone number quickly and then looks at Steve. “C’mon, let’s go get some real, New York, pizza.” 

“I’ll follow you,” Steve says.

“You’ve gotta drive,” Tony reminds him. “I brought the suit, remember?” 

“Oh yeah.” Steve laughs and grabs his keys. “Hope you don’t mind riding a motorcycle?” 

“Awesome.” Tony follows Steve once again and they head out to grab pizza together. Steve smiles as he takes the handle bars of the bike. Now he knows what he’s been missing and he thinks he might just be able to have what he wants after all.

the end


End file.
